ttmafiafandomcom-20200214-history
M17: My Little Mafia: The Avatars of Discord
Brony mafia with standard rules, except that the Avatars (mafia) can win by killing all of the Mane 6 Roles The Mane 6 Twilight Sparkle: '''Representing the Element of Magic, Twilight is a master spellcaster. Once per night, she may cast a scrying spell and inspect a player, finding out their affiliation as either citizen, avatar, or member of the Mane 6. '''Applejack: Representing the Element of Honesty, Applejack is a hard working, athletic pony with significant skills with a lasso. Once per night, Applejack may lasso and tie up a player, keeping them from using any powers they may or may not have that night. Rainbow Dash: Representing the Element of Loyalty, Rainbow Dash’s speed is unmatched. Rainbow Dash may choose to perform a Sonic Rainboom during the night. This will be announced publicly, though who used the ability will not be revealed. That day, her vote will count for double, though again, this won’t be revealed publicly unless it breaks a tie or something of that nature. However, the act of doing such a complicated trick will tire her out, and she won’t be able to use the ability the next night. Fluttershy: '''Representing the Element of Kindness, Fluttershy has learned many ways to be nice. Once per night, Fluttershy can pick a player. If that player were to die from a nightkill, Fluttershy’s care will save them instead, leaving them alive. If she saves someone, though, she’ll be exhausted, and won’t be able to pick another player to save for two nights of rest. '''Pinkie Pie: '''Representing the Element of Laughter, Pinkie Pie knows how to throw a party. Once per day, Pinkie Pie can send a message to the GM requesting an invitation to a private party be sent to a player. She can then night chat with that player the following night, though the identities of either side of the conversation will not be revealed by the GM. '''Rarity: Representing the Element of Generosity, Rarity knows that good fashion can be helpful in even the most dire of times. During the night Rarity can elect to create a stunning outfit for a player, and send it to them as a gift. That player will wear the outfit the next day, and be looking so overwhelmingly fabulous that nobody will be able to vote for them. That a person is wearing such an outfit will be public knowledge. However, once Rarity has given such a gift, she won’t be able to give one the next night, as it takes time to create a new outfit. The Avatars of Discord Avatar of Evil: '''This spirit has been blessed with the ability to look into the darkness of one’s soul, and find out what’s truly there. Once per night, the spirit can inspect a player, and learn if that player is a normal citizen or member of the Mane 6. That information won’t be available until the next day starts, however. '''Avatar of Lies: '''This spirit is made of pure disinformation. Once per night, the spirit can pick a player to forge the identity of for any inspections that night and any lynches the next day. The avatar may pick whatever they’d like to come up as their false report. '''Avatar of Mutiny: This spirit is built to hinder co-operation. Once per game, this spirit may, before a day moves into its final 24 hours, put a fog of mutiny over the town of Ponyville. All players must switch their votes, and may not vote for who they currently have a vote on that day. Anyone who does not change their vote is considered to have not voted. Avatar of Darkness: This spirit dislikes the light, in all its forms. Once per game, the spirit may, during the night, elect to make the next day shorter by 24 hours. Avatar of Madness: This spirit enjoys playing tricks, and breaking down the walls of sanity. Once per day, this spirit can send a message to the GM requesting that an invitation to a private party be sent to a player. The spirit can then night chat with that player the following night, though the identities of either side of the conversation will not be revealed by the GM. Avatar of Silence: This spirit is jealous of the voices of ponies, and steals them away. During the night, this spirit may elect one player to silence during the next game day. That player can only vote, but not otherwise communicate. No shenanigans with voting to get around the spirit of the power, please. The Cast The Mane 6 *Brickroad as Twilight Sparkle *Torgo as Applejack *Yimothy as Fluttershy *Eddie as Rarity *dtsund as Rainbow Dash *Destil as Pinkie Pie The Avatars *dwolfe as Granny Smith, the Avatar of Silence *Merus as Derpy Hooves, the Avatar of Mutiny *Nich as Mr. Carrot Cake, the Avatar of Darkness *Mogri as Lyra, the Avatar of Evil *Solitayre as Hoity-Toity, the Avatar of Lies *JohnB as Aloe, the Avatar of Madness The Supporting Cast *Umby as Cheerilee *Egarwaen as Big Macintosh *elementalpenguin as Zecora *Red Hedgehog as Vinyl Scratch *botticus/Adam as Octavia *Karzac as Doctor Whooves *Dizzy as Mrs. Cup Cake *breakman as Bon-Bon *Nodal/spineshark as Berry Punch *Raven as The Great and Powerful Trixie *schep as Photo Finish *Lion Yamato as Lotus The Game *Day 1 : dwolfe lynched, Avatar of Silence *Night 1 : dtsund killed, Rainbow Dash *Day 2: Dizzy lynched *Night 2: Destil killed, Pinkie Pie *Day 3: Ended early, Solitayre lynched, Avatar of Lies, hidden by lies *Night 3: breakman killed *Day 4: schep lynched *Night 4: Brickroad killed, Twilight Sparkle. Eddie gets a FABULOUS outfit *Day 5: Merus lynched, Avatar of Mutiny *Night 5: Spineshark killed *Day 6: Egarwaen lynched *Night 6: Yimothy targeted, but protected. Torgo gets a FABULOUS dress. *Day 7: Nich lynched, Avatar of Darkness *Night 7 : Eddie Killed *Day 8: Umby lynched (Game was called because the Avatars had investigated the remaining M6, called their shots and mathematically locked the win.) Etc. Sweetsong's Story Circle (lounge) Category:Games